I'm Sorry
by SilverFalkin118
Summary: A duelist looks back to when a friend saved him from death but taking his life. Astral is human in this. Rated for Character Death.


**Hello and welcome to I'm Sorry. This is a tragic story since I am practicing writing tragic stories. At least I think it is tragic... Oh well. Astral is human in this. I guess it's slightly AU. I hope you enjoy! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Ahem... I have a dream... That the world and it's people do not need disclaimers... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal. That is all...**

It was my fault that this happened.

I sat at the graveyard, staring at the tomb stone. It had been one year since my best friend had died. People say that I shouldn't have blamed myself, but I knew it was my fault. He died because of me. He died because I was careless. He died because I didn't know where I was going. He died to protect me. He already had a bad enough life. He already live through hell many times.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I whispered to myself.

I remembered that day as if it was just yesterday. Everywhere I go, it reminds me of him. But what made it worst was that he lived with me so we had all his stuff. I couldn't throw it away so I kept it in the room. The door broke and we didn't fix it and he had a bunch of pictures that he drew of us. I can see it perfectly because his room is right across mine. It was a perfect reminder of what happened that day...

He was a little younger than me but he was taller. He had a sky blue colored hair that is spiky going off to the side. One of his eyes is yellow while the other is white. He was quiet and showed no emotion whatsoever.

A tear rolled down my cheek as the memory played in my head again.

It was a sunny day and we were just walking around. Just recently, we went to the beach to have some friend time. It was so fun! Nothing could have gone wrong. Obviously, I was wrong.

We changed out of our swimming suits and was wearing our regular clothes again. I was acting like I always do, hyper and excited (for noapparent reason).

We were crossing the street and I was skipping ahead. Everyone else was walking behind me. It was fine until...

"YUMA!"

I turned just in time to see a giant truck speeding towards me. Remember when I pushed Kotori out of the way and I was saved by the time stopping thing? Yeah. This wasn't those times.

I felt someone shove me to the side. I fell and hit my back on the concrete road. It hurt so bad but I saw the truck just rush passed. Blood was splashing around and I saw a little bit of blue. Blue...

"ASTRAL!" I cried. The truck passed and I quickly ran towards my friend. He was lying limp on the road. Tears were streaming down my eyes. I could see my friends rushing towards me. I could hear people yelling in their phones for an ambulance. I put two fingers on his neck while I put my head on his heart. I could barely feel his pulse and could barely feel his heart beat.

I watched my friend as he was slowly dying away. I watched as he was fading to a different place. I watched, being useless. I am useless. Sometimes I wished life could be a fairytale. Life could, and would, have been so much easier. But it's not always a fairytale. Sometimes you just have to deal with the truth.

I knew he was going to die. He knew he was going to die. Everyone knew he was going to die. But I kept praying. I kept wishing. I kept thinking that I would wake up from this terrible nightmare. But this is reality and reality is unpredictable.

His eyes open slightly, half way. He looked around a bit, knowing his death. His eyes looking dead. "Yuma..." he whispered. "Are... Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I am... But you're not." More tears stream down. "Why did you risk your life to save mine? You wanted to be an artist when you grow up, don't you? You wanted to be an author and musician... You gave it all up for me. A nobody..."

"Yuma..." He coughed. "If you die, I don't think I could go on... You help keep my grip to reality..." He smiled an unforgettable smile. "I'll miss you..." He pulled me down to whisper something in my ear. "Don't forget me. Live on my good friend." Then he was gone.

Gone...

I stared at his body, limp with eyes half open. I stared and stared. I kept staring when the ambulance came. When they took Astral away from me, I kept staring at the road. Kotori and Tetsuo tried to get me to go home but I stayed there, staring. It was after ten minutes that I realized that Astral was taken away. It was at that moment that I broke down. It was at that moment that I felt insanity inching inside me. It was at that moment that I remembered what Astral said to me.

_Don't forget me... Live on my good friend..._

Those words replayed over and over in my head. I realized that I was hugging myself and the tears couldn't stop flowing. I realized that I was whispering something. I realized that I was saying; "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I realized that I passed out right after that.

I woke up the next morning on my bed. It was a long time since I slept on my bed since I always sleep on my hammock in the attic. If I was sleeping on my bed... Somebody must have carried me up here. I looked out of the window. It looked around afternoon-ish evening. Memories of this early afternoon flowed in my head. Was he really gone?

I rushed to the door and opened my door. I ran across the hallway and into the other room. Astral wasn't there. _He must be downstairs..._ I thought. _He has to be_. I ran down the stairs and saw my two friends, Kotori and Tetsuo, my sister, Akari, and my grandmother, Haru, was sitting in the living room. No sign of Astral.

"Yuma, you're awake." Haru said, sadly instead of her usual happy mood.

"Where's Astral?" I asked. Everyone's eyes sadden and I immediately knew the answer. "He's really gone, huh?"

"The hospital did call when you were asleep." Akari said. "They said he... He didn't make it."

My eyes opened as the tombstone was insight again. The memory of Astral's death played in my mind so many times. You want to know what I did after that? Well... I was quiet and not all happy-go-lucky, I didn't talk for awhile, I stop being all "sky flying", and was just plain lonely. We had his funeral four days after his death and I missed him more than anything on that day.

But I lived on, always remembering what Astral said. I became quite a strong duelist and defeated many people. I became my regular self again. I always seem to remember him where ever I go and what ever I see. Life just wasn't the same without him.

The sky was getting darker and darker. I could feel water drops dripping on me. The rain got harder and harder until it was pouring. I knew I had to seek shelter so I stood up and turned around. Turning my head back, I looked at the tombstone and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Astral." With that, I walked away.

But I knew it was still my fault.

**So sad... Astral died... Why? Why did I do it? Because I'm just an evil, lonely, emo author... I'm just kidding! :D I was practicing and it was my first tragic story. If I made any mistakes, please tell me. Criticism and Flames are welcome. Have you read my other Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal story? If you haven't, please go read it now! I would love for you to read it!**

**So anyways... I'm gonna go now. Please review though! :D Tell me what you thought of it! :D**


End file.
